Usui's Wicked Plan and How Everyone Got in the Way
by HornyCorny
Summary: Kanou, your average teen-age boy has been lusting over Yukimura ever since he first saw him in a lady's attire. Now he's having wet-dreams, an inappropriate fetish and a desperate urge to win the boy's heart over. Question is...how? Enter Usui Takumi to the rescue! Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Credit to SohmaRoolz! Who thought of this generally. **

**:::  
**

'"Oh god yes!" Yukimura hissed in pure bliss as Kanou equipped one long, smooth thrust into him earning a guttural groan from both of them. The smaller boy's lovely red cock bouncing on his stomach, sensitized and fully hard as Kanou had his wicked ways with him.

And Yukimura's lips were apart, forming amazing shapes as he thrusts into him. Said lips were battered red and swollen from what Kanou can only assume, their brutal kisses from before as they pant heavily, moving in each way on instinct.

Kanou's partner had his hair muffled up sexily and his fingers clenched and stretched into the clear white bed sheets to help stifle the moans. "Don't hold in." Kanou chided softly and both of them seemed surprised at the coolness of his voice when he was inches deep inside Yukimura.

"Let me do this to you and we'll see if you ca-" Yukimura ventured out an outburst, his voice raspy and heavy as a soul.

"Don't. Hold. In." Kanou had cut him off, his words firm and strict and bound to turn Yukimura on more if possible. He punctuated every word with a particularly hard push in and each earned a yell from his little boy's mouth.

"Mmm...yes...be a good girl Yuki...be good for daddy." Kanou heard himself say at a familiar rasp tone. He knew how Yukimura 'loved' dirty talk.

Said boy moaned louder at the words. "Will you be a good girl, Yuki?" Kanou asked teasingly casually as he bent down and traced the shell of Yukimura's ear with his talented tongue.

The younger boy bit his lip as he moved with the strokes, the bed hitting the wall as they moved each time. Kanou clicked his tongue in irritation and aimed his latest thrust, if he could just...right...there!

Yukimura howled as the quivering member inside him battered his bundle of nerves. His sweet spot. "_Fuck_!" He squealed. Kanou took excitement in that; his darling Yuki barely swore.

"Fuck, daddy! Let me come, please, let your baby girl come-PLEASE!" He screamed, obviously sex deprived and Kanou moaned and kept himself from coming right there, right now. No, his baby girl needed to come first.

"What will I have in return, hmm, baby girl? Looks like I have no need in hypnotizing you and 'bending your will' when your legs are spreading by themselves. Aren't you the slut, Yukimura?" He smirked as the boy below him shuddered and squirmed at his words.

With an exhalation of lust seeing Yukimura flushed and panting heavily, he continued. "I hope someone comes into my dorm to see you on all fours, seeing you take it up the ass. I'm going to give them a fucking turn baby girl!" Kanou roared, his eyes getting cloudier by the minute.

With a violent shudder and the grinding of teeth, Yukimura screamed out Kanou's name so loudly, the other side of the apartment could of heard it. Barely suppressing a shout, Yukimura came, dotting the white bed sheets with his cum. The force shocking quivers nailing into his petite form. Spasms around his body and the clenching of one's asshole when they came was what did it for Kanou as he examined his illegally sexy boyfriend, willing and slutty and mouth opened like they were born to suck cock. But the best of all, the damned boy had his frilly dress curled up at his waist while Kanou was inches deep. He should really buy more dresses for his boyfrie-

Kanou shot up in bed, panting in a pile of cold sweat. He took his time to gaze at his surroundings. Long deep gulps of air as he saw the alarm clock, reading "3:26 am". He closed his eyes as he raked a hand through his raven black hair and intentionally flanged his head back onto the wall.

Had he really just dreamt about ... Yukimura...?

He shook his head as an encased shudder met his wrath. He can't even bloody think of the damned name without blushing. With a sigh, he gently lifted up the thin blanket to reveal his easily seen erection in his pajama pants. He closed his eyes in ecstasy as he placed a palm on it.

Gingerly, Kanou opened his eyes in weariness as he decided to get up and shower.

He groaned contently as warm water coated his naked body and his still-there erection. He closed his eyes and let his mind take him. He tried imagining himself with a boyfriend. At first, he didn't have a face so he automatically assumed a plain person. Well, until it evolved into a shorter, vulnerable-looking raven boy that goes by the name of Yukimura...in which was definitely not plain...

Kanou shook his head in frustration again. Don't think about him. Don't think about him. He chanted a mantra softly in his head as he placed a sleep warm and wet hand on the base of his cock and jacked himself off. His thoughts instinctively went on thinking to that certain raven haired boy in his fantasies...that boy he was pounding into...that boy he was-Godammit, get a grip on yourself!

**::::**

it all went back into when he first saw Yukimura in a girl's costume. And that was, what, a month ago? This was getting bloody ridiculous. The boy just looked so fragile-

He didn't even know if the god-awful boy was straight! He had definitely gotten close to him...he wondered if the awkwardness would be warded away if he'd asked that question in person. He snorted. Dream on, he told himself. There was no way he could ask that question casually.

"Hey Yukimura, I recently had a wet-dream about you and all I would like to know is, are you a ruddy bloody fucking poofter?"

He applauded himself for his private amusement before realizing how sadistic that was. Still...as he thought about the boy. He had a rather feminine build. And that was public knowledge. He had a rather firm ass that bobbed and weaves as he walked too - oh god, Kanou sighed, shaking head in disapproval before realizing the action was sadistic 'yet again'. Maybe he was a sadist. He wondered if the young boy had ever been kissed. That was a slightly less awkward question wasn't it? Yes, he would ask today.

**:::**

A sturdy bell rang, the noise of brilliancy in the making as the majority of the class yelled, screamed and trampled out of the classroom to get as far away from this hellhole. Kanou straightened up his glasses on his nose before scowling as he recalled promising that he was going to ask 'him' today. With a tsk, he finished the last two questions in quick succession and packed up his stationary books before exiting the classroom, leaving a flustered, pissed substitute teacher who had to face the wrath of his almighty class and the dickheads who dominated it. He felt sympathetic. But that's because he was thinking about Yukimura, and when things were about Yukimura, how can he be mean? But then again, if this theory was one hundred percent full-proof, he would've been nice all the time judging that Yukimura never left his mind.

Nevertheless, he really felt like knocking Usui's teeth out. Why can't he just FREAKING TELL HER! Misaki's about as clueless as a muggle in the wizard world and Usui knows that! Is he just trying to lead her on? Usui was smarter than that!

He groaned, just thinking about it made his blood boil. It was so irritating. The two were obviously made for each other and now that fate had put them in the same school, he was trying to avoid the fact they didn't do a bloody bloody thing to repay this gesture that nature had finally given them.

Wait a minute...he was angry. Could that possibly mean...he has feelings for Misaki? He gaped mentally. Of course not, he didn't even find girls attractive in general and Misaki was no worse! But-he was just angry and...why of all people did he have to be Kanou? Kanou the confused hypnotist who can't have a damned clue about his feelings.

Yukimura, in his opinion was a thousand more times attractive than Misaki, but if he had feelings for both of them...he might confront Misaki tomorrow rather than Yukimura. In fact he thinks he might just do that. The boys in her class might of thought he was insane about thinking that. And he believed them maybe, Yukimura was as adorable and as cute as everybody. So why? Because he'd get hurt so badly if he...rejected. He had this feeling that he felt the need to get together with Misaki just so it could distract him from Yukimura. He quickly shook his head, dismissing the thought.

"Kanou!" A cheery voice yelled, and said person turned around swiftly to find Yukimura waving and smiling at him brightly. The taller boy ducked his head go fight a blush. Damn it. Damn him. Damn his feelings!

"Yukimura." He smiled, pretending to acknowledge him casually. The conversation had turned into 'Have you finished this' and 'Have you finished that'. So Kanou decided to switch to the next topic.

"Yukimura..." He breathed out and inhaled, preferably to regain his composure nervously as the boy turned to him curiously.

"Have you...have you ever been kissed before?" He spoke sheepishly. Yukimura was fascinated at the sight of Kanou's Adam's apple bobbing slightly to signalize he was swallowing nervously. What would he possibly be nervous about?

"Y-yes..." He answered, blushing brightly. Kanou felt the heat on his face rising, an emotion of jealousy and embarrassment. He had never been kissed or initiated one while the other did.

He nodded, not trusting himself to reply. After an awkward pause and a sip of their juice boxes, Kanou finally had the courage to ask 'who?'

Yukimura was as bright as a tomato as he spluttered. Kanou would have thought it was cute if he wasn't so curious. "I-I..." Yukimura stuttered embarrassingly.

"U-u" He pronounced the letter shakily and Kanou felt his patience beginning to wear off.

"Just tell me!" he yelled, casing a few people to look in his way. He didn't care.

Yukimura flinched at the tone of his voice, hurt seeping in his eyes. Kanou had yelled at him...why? He never did! Kanou immediately felt regret and he was ashamed of what he did. Quickly, Kanou sprang into action. He mentally slapped himself, chiding his mind and his short temper trait firmly.

"I'm sorry Yuki-"

"Usui..." Yukimura said in a barely audible volume before fleeing from the scene, his legs taking him as far as he can.

It was like a peasant woman who had been promised one thousand...only to figure out she had one. It was like a bomb shelter tumbling down. It was like figuring out Santa wasn't real as a seven year old kid.

Usui...had kissed Yukimura? HIS Yukimura? Kanou sheltered his eyes as he felt hot tears prickling at the back. He leant on the closest wall and hid beneath the wall of his fringe as he cried freely. He covered his hands with his eyes as he slid down, sitting down and hugging his legs close to him. That Usui really did make his blood boil.

Kanou felt a series of anger and frustration. He really, really hated him! The boy roared in frustration before standing up almost immediately and taking a run for home and crying himself to sleep on his mattress.

**:::**

Kanou never shows his anger outward. Nor sleep until noon on a Sunday. This night, he did both. He tossed and turned during the middle of the night. As he lay in bed, eyes squinted to avoid thinking about Yukimura, he clenched his fists around a fistful of quilt.

"Yukimura..."He whispered before awaiting for Monday.

**:::**

His eyes never left those raven haired strands. Even when he glared daggers behind his back. Kanou was about to move through the first entrance of the school before spotting Yukimura's soft touchable mop of hair and deciding to move away.

"Kanou!"

Too late. He sighed as he turned around to face that little cause of his wet dreams recently. Kanou nodded his greeting at Yukimura before walking away.

"Wait!" Yukimura grabbed him. Just above the elbow. Then he realized his actions and jerked his hands away instantly. Kanou longed for that tingly presence again.

"Kanou...I think it's maybe my imagination but..." Yukimura sighed, the hurt showing in his eyes. "Are you avoiding me?"

Kanou felt his eyes widen. He didn't plan for him to acknowledge it! "What made you think that?" He growled angrily in a force louder than was meant to be.

Yukimura flinched and ducked his head at the harsh intent of his tone. "I don't-I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"You thought wrong! What the hell is going through your mind?" Kanou roared, his fists clenched terribly wrecked at his firm sides.

Yukimura opened his mouth as if to prove a statement before closing it, obviously hurt. He did that for about five more times. "What's your problem?" He asked, not exactly harshly.

"I just asked if you were avoiding me! If this is about the thing with kissing Usui-"

"I don't give a bloody damn who you're kissing!"

"Just listen to me!" Yukimura said, belatedly. "I didn't kiss him!"

Kanou scoffed as he felt his glasses shift uncomfortably. "Then what were you doing? Trying to learn the cure for cancer in Usui's mouth?"

"He initiated the kiss!" Yukimura shot back as he felt hot tears prickle at the back of his eyes. Why was Kanou shouting at him?

Kanou just simply shook his head in an answer. He stormed through the crowd ditching Yukimura. He gasped softly as he met a familiar blonde head. He narrowed his eyes at Usui's raised eyebrow before stalking past. Had that idiot Usui been listening in on their whole conversation? Why that little...

**:::**

Usui looked just as shocked as Yukimura as the Kanou boy stormed past him. His eyebrow had risen up as he tried to mentally knit things together. That's what Usui was good for, his quick wit and good reflexes were what would make him popular if not for his looks. A quick glance at Yukimura who stared back at him before bursting into tears and running out of the scene, and a whiff of the hot aura that Kanou left while storming out, he fidgeted with his blood red tie as a handsome, mischievous grin formed on his lips. The result, smelt so good.

Kanou had feelings for the boy? _Oh this is going to be fun! _He strolled down the halls, amusement marring his face as he took time to think about things. A quick turn and he stopped in his tracks. Right in the dent of the boy's lockers, he came to face a tearful boy, crouching down to hide his face from, preferably, the world. Another stare and he figured it to be Yukimura, the star of Kanou's world.

He took pity on the boy as the concern showed in his eyes before opening his locker and throwing an unused sweat towel at Yukimura's feet. After a few shaky sobs, the boy looked up to present his tear laden eyes and gently patted the towel onto his wet face. He still had difficulties looking Usui in the eyes though; instead he simply stared ahead, fidgeting with the sweat towel in order to keep his calm.

Usui's brain clicked curiously as he realized the boy was not the type to make the first moves and crouched down next to him, one leg folded and the other straight to lie on the ground. He stared ahead and Yukimura did so as well.

"T-thank you …" The younger boy said in short gasps. The perfect tone to figure out he was crying so openly.

A few passers stared at them on the way by, whispering and even talking loudly but the blonde encouraged Yukimura to ignore them.

Usui nodded. "Consider it a sickle for your thoughts …"

Yukimura rubbed his eyes again, on the back of the sleeve this time. "He hates me …" He mumbled audibly.

"Oh?" Usui acknowledged.

"And just when I thought we were making progress! The things is … I'm gay, Usui." He said, on the verge of tears again. Usui didn't feel the need to comfort the boy, because he already accepted the given fact.

"Oh _really, _now?" He deadpanned, sarcastically.

Yukimura squirmed in his seat. "Is it _that _obvious?"

"What are you referring too?" Usui said at once. "The fact that you tried confessing to Kanou a number of times but failed miserably, the way you look at him with a sick puppy expression on your face, your opinion on woman's wear or because you're wearing pink underwear?"

Yukimura stared blankly at him. "Now what gave it away?" Usui said with a smirk.

"I'm not wearing pink underwear! I don't even own a pair!"

If possible, Usui's grin plastered wider. "That confirms my theory of three months ago."

"What does?"

"I don't check your underwear, Yukimura. But when you PMS'ed about not wearing some to me, it proves that you care about homosexual opinions." Usui said cleverly.

Yukimura hesitated for a while. "Really?"

"No, I read your diary." He told in a complete straight face.

"_WHAT?" _Said Yukimura. "You read _WHAT?" _

Usui covered his mouth with his hand. "Shh. We might get witnesses in your _oh so private _coming out."

Yukimura batted his hand away. "So that's why my lock wasn't working! That's a violation!" He yelled through his teeth, hands clenched. Well, at least he wasn't crying.

"Well, if I asked, I don't think you would have given it to me." Usui shrugged.

"_THAT'S COMPLETELY BESIDES THE POINT!" _He raged, his arms waving about, yet he only received a smirk – which annoyed him even more. "You weren't even supposed to read it! No one should! Just me, that's the whole point of a diary!"

"Yeah yeah," Usui waved him off as if this was the whole process of admitting he read someone's diary. "I don't blame you for liking the kid though. He _is _a good lay." He grinned at Yukimura who was blushing fiercely.

"I-I…I wasn't thinking when I wrote that!"

"I have explanations to prove you wrong, if not for the fact that Kanou is a _walking wet dream." _He snorted, well naturedly.

Kanou blushed so hard he was about to combust. The red immediately turned into anger. "Now listen here, Usui! That was a serious violation and since that I am part of the school council, I think you should go. Preferably _now._" He rose up, clenching his fists. If Usui was startled, he clearly didn't show it.

"But I don't want too." He pouted.

"Then I will!" Yukimura growled exasperatedly as he attempted to thrash out. Usui's grip on his wrist stopped him.

"No, don't go …" Usui said in a perfectly clear voice. "Don't leave me …" This tone was shaky and sounded miserable. Shocked gasps echoed through the hallway and whispers filled his ears as they heard that one statement.

Yukimura jerked his hand back and tried communicating to the people. "It's _not _what it looks like!" He reasoned, but too late, it was already far gone. He stared down at Usui who was grinning triumphantly.

"You idiot! Now everyone's going to assume wrongly!"

"That was my intention, yes."

"No! You don't understand!" Yukimura broke down in sobs again, sinking to the ground. "He's going to find out … he won't ever talk to me again!" He said the best he can while talking into his hands.

Gingerly, Usui passed the abandoned towel from the ground and made Yukimura wipe his own face. "Why do you think that?" He asked softly.

"Because I told him my first kiss was with you!" He balled out.

"Hmm …" Usui smirked. This was what he was looking for, the source of Kanou's frustration. A plan formed into his head. "Thank you for sharing, Yukimura." He said, patting the boy's back as an apology before strolling away.

So if the series of events just happened, Usui recalled. Kanou had feelings for the boy, maybe lust … he corrected himself into something deeper. Kanou loved Yukimura … maybe, and Yukimura definitely loved him back, as he thought back to the sticker covered diary. Then after a mishap of harsh words, including that he himself kissed Yukimura, Kanou got all hot and bothered. He must be thinking of a distraction. An object to reassure that he didn't have feelings for _anybody_. Then Usui's eyes widened! What if that object was a _somebody! _It makes perfect Usui logic! Kanou was obviously refusing to consider himself bent and homosexual! So it had to be a girl.

_But who? _Usui thought. He had no interaction with girls. _Except for … Just maybe …_

"Hey!" Misaki's angry voice belted out, jerking him out of his thoughts. He smirked, pausing in his tracks but not turning around.

_Exactly. _

"_HEY!" _It rang out again, informing she was closer judging that the sound was too loud for possibly, a human's ear drums. He wasn't a human, Usui grinned, he was an _alien _wasn't he? A clever alien as he applauded himself for reading Kanou's feelings without asking him. He was an empathic alien, maybe. "USUI!" Misaki screamed out frighteningly and almost desperate.

He turned around, shoving his hands in his pockets and his eyebrow rose coolly.

"You – ." She stopped before him, panting as she leant down, her palms on her knees as she caught her breath.

"You made Yukimura cry!" She accused angrily, giving him a well practiced death glare. "And now all the girls are crying because now they think that you're with -."

"I can't help but imagine you in that maid's outfit whenever you come in my vision." Usui said casually.

All the blood rushed from out of Misaki's face. "You PERVERT!" She roared.

"Jealous now? My, what a beautiful emotion." Usui said and smiled. "Don't worry my maid." He whispered and lifted Misaki's chin with a finger.

"My heart only beats for you." He said and left as quickly as he came with a smirk onto his face. Tomorrow, his planning starts.

**A/N: Can I just say, I enjoyed writing Usui's thought's so much? More to come! Stay tuned! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews! **

Misaki inhaled the sweet scent of loss of absence. She was pretty sure her face heated up when Usui grazed his callused yet perfect knuckles on her soft cheek. The raven girl quickly shook her head as if to deny the event and narrowed her eyes at the ground. 'What was Usui planning?'

Misaki sighed; she could never really figure out anything that was happening in his mind. Except for when he openly states out things as perverted as he said moments ago. But … surely he thinks deeper, right? The girl shook her head hot heatedly.

Common sense picked her onto her feet as she packed up her books and left the school area. "Misaki," A ghostly voice hovered behind her. Startled, Misaki turned around swiftly and changed into combat position, ready to hit. Her mystery keeper, who was actually Kanou lurking about and not Usui like she thought rose his hands up defensively.

"Oh … Kanou," Misaki replied, regaining her posture. "What do you want?"

"I-I…" The boy stuttered. He then muttered something coherent and audible but not clear enough for Misaki to pick up.

"What?" asked Misaki.

"I want to make a confession," Kanou looked up at her with sad eyes. "I like you … and I want to be more than friends …" He said with a certain uncertainty. It was weird because he didn't feel nervous at all. How peculiar …

Misaki of course sensed this and her right mind jerked into proper function. "You … like me? A-a girl?" She said, flustered and confused as ever.

"Yes." Kanou ducked his head. "Do you … maybe like me _back_?" _God, this was so awkward! _

Finally, Misaki smiled as if she got everything that was middling in Kanou's head right now. Pure understanding scrambled to make adjustments. Usui wasn't the only one with _quick wit_.

Kanou closed his eyes, ready to get a backhand or a kick to the balls or _anything. _

"Kanou … I'm sure we can make this work," She said much to Kanou's shock.

"Th-that's great!" He replied, amazement hidden deep beneath the roots. "You're serious?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Of course I am!" He blurted out, face redder than usual. "Do you maybe … want to go out on Saturday? There's this lovely Café I've taken a liking too … I'll pay for everything," He said, almost pleading.

To his surprise, Misaki laughed at his unusual shaky behavior. "I'll come." She nodded. "Ten am right?" She scheduled and only until Kanou nodded somewhat sheepishly before they said their good byes and swiftly headed their own way.

When they were separated by ground, Misaki smirked.

"Well," An openly voice spoke out from behind her, making her smirk disappear.

Misaki gasped, clutched at her chest and spun. "Usui!" She said heatedly.

"Hmm," Usui stroked his chin somewhat annoyingly. "Look here. My favorite maid has decided to run away with Kanou. I wonder if she even considered thinking about her poor master, burning himself with rage and jealousy."

Misaki spluttered. "B-but I-."

"But her master knows more, doesn't he?" He asked teasingly and made his way in front of Misaki, almost chest to chest and he swore and mused he could feel the girl's heart beat pounding from an inch away. "He knows that Misaki would _never _be as calm when facing a confession." He said seductively.

Usui suddenly took a spin to things and repeated the same actions as before; tracing her chin before lifting up slightly to face him. "He thinks that his maid has been naughty to lead the poor boy up like that."

Misaki hesitated before taking things into her grasp as she backed away immediately. "I'm not your maid!" She said quite weakly. "And secondly, what if it _is _true? What if I _do _have feelings for him?" She snapped, covered her body in her thermal top and turned on her heels.

Usui was left standing there. His hair over his face like a lonely night cat.

**:::**

Kanou didn't feel as if the sun decided to shine on him for the rest of his life. He felt relieved _almost_. He exhaled a shaky sigh as he made his way through the gates.

"Usui's new boyfriend?"

Kanou froze. He heard a series of chatter everywhere but those three words was what made him pay attention. The boy gripped his bag as he listened for more.

"Usui has a boyfriend?" The voice sounded outraged. But Kanou knew she or he could not be as angry as him at the current moment. It might not be him though, Kanou said in a last prayer of hope.

"I never knew he was gay. I mean Yukimura was a little obvious, but _Usui? _Didn't he have a thing for _Misaki_?"

Kanou suddenly felt the opposite of when the sun decided to shine on his life. He felt as if the sun was never coming to come up. So, _that perfect, stupid,__** damned**__ little bastard decided to play on his feelings did he? _Kanou thought as he choked in a sob. He swore he had never felt angrier in his life.

Instead of trying not to cry and think of his soon to be lover … in his dreams, Kanou took little satisfaction of what Usui's face would look like when he found out that he stole Misaki from under his nose.

**:::**

"That was fairly nice," Misaki commented, contently, everyone once in a while looking at passengers nervously in case a school mate discovered her on a date.

"I'm glad you think so," Kanou forced a smile. In actual, the date went pretty boring – both of them didn't think it was enough to move onto the actual couples ground, much less _kissing. _Presently, Kanou agreed to walk Misaki home. And if Misaki's plan worked correctly (She relied on it with every bone in her body), Kanou won't even have to _see _her house.

When Kanou stopped dead in his tracks, Misaki gasped as the sight of Usui blocked their path, an eyebrow raised. And on his side, holding his hand tight enough for the skin to become a painful white was Yukimura. The height difference was fairly amusing and it was a great treat to realize they were two very different guys.

While both were witty and took things to the next step while feeling the urge to put things in order, on the other hand, Usui was quite tall, Yukimura was quite short, Usui had a devilish aura around him while Yukimura gave you an impression of pure innocence. Now in an expert's eye, Usui would be the pitcher and Yukimura would be the catcher. And in other words – seme and uke, dominant and submissive, top and bottom and so on.

But what was rather ironic was how Kanou noticed nothing on that. Because he was too busy looking at something else.

For a while, none of them spoke and they just stood there awkwardly facing each other.

"Well …" Usui finally said. "Fancy meeting you here … _Kanou_," At this, said spoken jerked up angrily. "Misaki …" He said as an afterthought and Misaki demonstrated slightly the same reaction as Kanou. Yukimura was blushing madly, avoiding the other pair's gaze.

"And you … Usui … Yukimura," Kanou replied in a forced calm voice. So calm, Usui had to stifle in a smirk. And he didn't even have to lift a finger to get the boy mad.

"What are you guys doing here?" Misaki demanded. After a while, jealousy had started to replace embarrassment in her case.

When Usui made no action to answer Misaki, Yukimura bravely answered for him. "We're on a date," He said and Usui looked proud at him. Openly proud. Wow, what was missing here?

Kanou suddenly felt his head warming up. Heating up most likely. "Yeah, well we're on a date too!"  
"Yeah!" Misaki seconded, both of them looking outraged.

Yukimura tried his best to look confused. "Okay." Usui said with a terribly, awfully straight face.

"We best be going then." He concluded. "Let's go, Yukimura," He whispered loud enough for all of them to hear. How he did that, Misaki had no clue. Maybe she was just paying more attention to him more than the others. But no, of course. She was wrong. Kanou heard it. And boy was he upset.

"You hurt me last time," Yukimura whined.

"I couldn't help it." Usui's response. "After all … you're more like a _pet _to me then a friend." He said, making cheeky eye contact with Misaki who looked like she was about to pop. Yukimura couldn't help the embarrassingly dark red blush that dominated that face as they took off.

Kanou and Misaki were left standing there. "Misaki … if you don't mind, I'm going to go home now." Kanou replied hot headedly. Misaki nodded stubbornly. Me too was her answer but Kanou didn't hear it because he went after Yukimura and Usui.

"Hey!" Misaki yelled out after him desperately. "Don't do anything stupid!" She groaned frustratingly and ran after him.

**:::Key: **_**BOLD WRITING AND DIAGONAL WRITING=**_**flash back. **Natural writing**=the present. READ OR YOU'LL BE CONFUSED!::: **

"That wasn't part of the plan. It wasn't even necessary!" Yukimura snarled, exclaiming or complaining to Usui who smiled at him.

"I thought I was the evil master mind here." He replied coolly.

"You are _not _a master mind!"

Usui arched his eyebrow. "I'm not, am I?"

"_**-And if we were holding hands, Kanou is sure to have his head explode."  
"How do you even know he likes me back?"  
"It's obvious Yukimura."  
"You did not figure it out yourself and you know it!"  
"I thought your opinion didn't count?"  
"USUI!"  
"… I read his diary."**_

"…"  
"You evil master mind …." 

"I wasn't thinking when I said that!" Yukimura explained.

Yet, Usui raised an eyebrow again.

"_**You're the vice prez and you're not even listening."  
"I am! I'm listening to every word you say!"  
"Are you absorbing the whole lesson?"  
"Yes, the whole lesson! Everything you said! But you're making me think too hard!"**_

Yukimura looked baffled. "Did you plan this?"

"I plan everything." He said in a neutral voice.

"_Everything?"_

"Everything." __

"Why do you know me so well?"

Usui gave him a firm look that truly well said 'Seriously?'

"Right, right. You read my diary." Yukimura actually shoved him on the shoulder, obviously annoyed. He was about to reply back when-

"You're coming with me." A horrifying voice suddenly said behind Yukimura. The boy jumped up in horror and tried to squeal but a hand covered his mouth and pulled him backwards.

He tried reaching for Usui but the boy just smirked at him. That evil _devil_.

The two disappeared from Usui's view because he turned around to face Misaki who came in, wheezing. "Have you … seen Kanou?" She addressed him.

"Yes. He's quite handsome actually." Usui replied.

"That's not what I meant." She said, a pissed expression dominating her face.

"Do you consider me as your friend?" Usui said out of the blue. Misaki frowned at the sudden change of subject.

"I'm friends with people who want to be my friends. I'm enemies with people who want to be my enemy. I think you're in between." She replied smartly, telling him unintentionally of how annoying he was.

"Do the same rules apply in sexual terms?" He said at once.

"What-AH! YOU PERVERTED ALIEN, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

**:::**

When Yukimura felt a shade of dark surround him, he sensed he and his captor were in a room. He felt scared enough to cry. Gathering up the courage, the Seika boy bit down on the fingers, hard enough to draw blood.

"Ow!" Yukimura gasped as he heard that voice. That voice that belonged to _Kanou_ his protector.

"Kanou?" He asked nervously.

The person glared at him. "The Kanou you know is gone." He muttered darkly. "And what stands before me is a lamb. A small, innocent, _defenseless_ lamb."

Yukimura looked up confused. Before he noticed the lamb standing in front of Kanou, was _him._ With a yell, he ran for the door but Kanou was too quick, grabbing him by the waist and with a haul, he dragged him back to sit on his lap. Yukimura, still startled yelped loudly and Kanou delighted in the sound.

"None of that, Yuki. You're going to fulfill my fantasies." He muttered darkly and his iron grip tightened.

Yukimura did nothing but stare blankly at him. A series of rage, confusion and shock addled to his head … and … lust?

Kanou shook him once more until the smaller boy was straddling his lap, and their eyes were aligned – no, locked was a better explanation. Yukimura felt his clear eyes being teased out of him, swarmed into Kanou's firm gaze and locked him inside.

"K-Kanou … what-mmmph!" Whatever question he was going to ask, Kanou didn't get to figure out because he forcefully gripped the other boy by his prominent jaw-line and all but smashed their lips together.

Rough was a harsh commitment to the smaller boy, but whatever Kanou was giving, to his pleasure, Yukimura was accepting it_. Encouraging it, even_. Yukimura didn't try to pull away or stop him. He pulled away in the same sense he pulled them together at first.

He pulled and paused enough for them to signal each other soft gazes. To his delight, Yukimura grazed a knuckle over his cheek affectionately before throwing his arms over Kanou's broad shoulders, embracing him.

"How long?" He said between deep breaths.

"How long what?" Kanou asked, attempting to regain coherency.

"How long have you liked me?" he said.

Kanou ducked his head and lowered his eyes. But he found himself smirking instead. "Maybe if you're good, you could seduce it out of me."

Yukimura's breathing hitched by the words and slowly, he raised his chin up. The smaller yet older boy's eyes fluttered briefly then dropped closed just before his lips reached his captor's. They both released a soft sigh and it was like opening a flood gate, Kanou felt desire rush up inside him like a boiling pot bubbling over. He urged the boy of his fantasies' lips apart and thrust his tongue between them.

Yukimura drew even closer then sighed in relief when she immediately melted into him, his mouth opening obediently. He dropped the sense of sight when he figured his other sense would operate to its max.

Kanou explored his sweet's hot mouth with a ferocity he never thought he would have. The obvious seme felt himself leaning for anything to touch, starving for some bare skin, he pulled away quickly to flip Yukimura's top off and caressed the stomach, resting his bare hands on the hips.

It elicited a small moan from Yukimura that had him wanting for more; he bit none too gently on the raven's shoulder emitting a small gasp and an arch. The thought of what they'd look like right now made him moan. He pulled away and nibbled softly on the bruise he made, lapping it up like imaginary blood as he gently traced Yukimura's abdomen with his fingers, trailed his way up and down, and loving the way the warm body jumped underneath his fingers.

He drew his own shirt off but resumed his work to please Yukimura, instead finding his nipples but Yukimura shied away.

He suddenly gasped to see Yukimura arching to his touch and picked him up, lying him with his back to the bed and continued his work, fondling with Yukimura's black belt, kissing his stomach in reassurance before tugging his pants and underwear off.

Yukimura didn't need reassurance. He hadn't felt alive like this his whole life! Christ! He was feeling too bared and lowered his eyes, a blush spanned his upper body and he found his prick, painfully hard and lapping against his stomach, begging for attention Kanou was willing to give.

Kanou bored himself out of his own shorts and toed off his shoes in quick succession, Yukimura crying out when he placed a warm hand on his erection and _pressed,_ squeezing the base before working up the fore-skin. The smaller boy felt like he was in heaven. Or it was heaven, working him, giving him the best hand-job made to be. He never thought of Kanou's hands rough and callused being the one that would take it simply he was. Though they were and Yukimura wouldn't have it any other way.

He paused for breath and Yukimura found himself whining, whimpering incoherently.

Just…a little…more. Yukimura pleaded, almost coming to climax. He let out a soft wail which he regretted releasing because Kanou heard it and clamped his hand down hard on the base of Yuki's cock, refusing to let any traces of his climax come out.

"Uh uh." Kanou chided softly and Yukimura let out a soft groan of disagreement. "I want you to come with me inside you at the very least." Kanou said and got the tiniest satisfaction when Yukimura stilled completely.

Then he cried out when Kanou's slick (saliva covered) fingers sunk inside him, stretching his pucker successfully. All those dreams where Kanou would fuck him harshly against the wall…Yukimura should have known better. Kanou was loving and caring.

After Kanou thought that was just about right, he rutted against Yuki's hips. Their clothes have been off even before hand.

Yukimura was not innocent. A virgin, yes but definitely not an innocent.

The older boy moaned softly, feeling overwhelmed with the series of sensations rushing down to his cock, swelling even more, if that was possible. Finally he felt the head of Kanou's cock at his entrance and he moved his hips, letting it slide around his pucker: teasing them both.

He gripped Kanou's shoulders as he slid down carefully onto his cock, moaning as he felt every inch of Kanou inside him, growing rapidly until his buttocks was resting on Kanou's hips.

Kanou's pulse rate and breathing quickened as he moaned, attempting not to buck up but to no avail. He grew dizzy by the fact that he was actually _inside _Yukimura.

Forcefully, yet tenderly, he angled the other boy by his hips and hauled them both down so he was on top of Yukimura, on the bed and gazing into each other's eyes. It was too late. They were so lost, it was hard.

Groaning, Kanou started to build up the pace, slow at the start but gradually becoming harsh and punishing. Yukimura squealed and moaned and gripped Kanou's shoulder blades with his fingernails digging in.

He wrapped one leg around Kanou's waist to get him in deeper. In quick succession, he was screaming out every time Kanou's hips snapped in. Kanou tried to grin but it came out as a weary grimace. Who knew Yukimura was a screamer in bed?

He just needed that one thing, he decided as Yukimura felt his new lover angle his hips with every thrust. Yukimura's virginal tightness was already driving him crazy and he was scared that he'd come way to early as he felt his lover envelope around him like he was some new limb ready to be introduced to every other body part.

Then a part of Kanou snapped. Probably his control. He grounded hard on Yukimura before sliding in him merciless, hitting his prostate in one go, judging by Yukimura's terrifying, arousing yell and the fingers gripping his biceps.

Yukimura was about to come, Kanou thought and he stilled his actions completely, draining the life out of their moans. Yukimura wailed out in disappointment and snapped his eyes up at him angrily.

"K-kanou …"

"Fuck, you're taking this so good …"

"Kanou!"

Kanou smirked. "Yes?"

"Kanou …"

"Tell me what you want … tell me what you want and you'll receive." He said, though there was a little waver in his voice. All he wanted to do was fuck him so deep he goes blind.

"_Please,_" He whimpered. "Please fuck me …"

"Fuck you?" Kanou repeated.

"…Yes …"

"Yeah?" Kanou said, sliding in deeper until he was buried to a hilt. Yukimura nodded frantically. "You want me to keep fucking against that little spot that makes you scream? Keep wanking you until you come extra hard, just for me?" He said. And gradually started fucking him back to the past pace halfway between his words.

Yukimura moaned like a true whore and nodded his head, his fingers about to make delicious red welts across Kanou's biceps and he tried grinding back, much to Kanou's pleasure.

And they were both coming, Yukimura, dotting all over his sweat covered stomach and Kanou's hand. Kanou filling Yukimura within an inch of his life.

Then he looked up. Yuki. Naked. Yuki. Panting. _Oh fucking bliss. _

**:::**

After a second round and a fourth and a fifth, the two were laying in Kanou's bed, panting like they had just won a marathon. Kanou's arm was slung over Yukimura's abdomen lazily and Yukimura had a calming grin that usually made his lover swoon.

"So…" Yukimura said somewhat sheepishly. Kanou snapped his head up to gaze at him acknowledging.

"Are you my boyfriend now?"

"I hope so," Kanou beamed at him. "Can I keep you?"

"Keep me?" Yukimura snorted. "Good luck trying to get rid of me."

Kanou grinned and settled into a long hard embrace. "How did you know how I felt about you…?"

"I didn't, but," Yukimura bit his lip. "Usui did."

Kanou frowned at him. "How did he—"

"He read your diary."

"He read _WHAT_?"

**:::**

Usui and Misaki were on the bed, equally as naked, Misaki's raven black head on Usui's strong arm and Usui looking as smug as ever.

"I can't believe you just …"

"Destroyed the only thing that makes you a woman?"

Misaki tried to glare at him but it came out in a dazed look. "You didn't like Yukimura in that way?"

"My heart only beats for you." Usui nodded, repeating himself from earlier. "And you and Kanou?"

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Any idiot could see he had feelings for Yukimura."

"And, because of that, you went out with him?" Usui drawled.

"I just wanted to see if Yukimura would get jealous." Misaki said embarrassingly.

Usui ducked his head and smiled and nothing in particular. "You're sly, Ayuzawa …"

**FIN**

**Hope you liked! **


End file.
